


The Butch

by mar106



Series: Feather and Gauntlet [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Despite what "mob AU" might imply, F/F, Kinda, Light-Hearted, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: ...this was written entirely for a pun. I really can't tell you anything that you can't already get from the tags without it being spoilers. So just read it. (Or don't, I guess.)
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Feather and Gauntlet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Butch

You've been working with The Butch's "mob" (as the Media called it) for quite some time now, and you still don't know very much about The Butch. Hell, you don't even know what The Butch's pronouns are! You'd asked, once, and the hitman had glanced around nervously before saying quietly, "you just call The Butch The Butch an' don't you worry, capishe? It's some'n The Butch likes to keep on the down-low, ya see. Hell, even I don't know, an' I been here for ages!"

You have been able to observe some of The Butch's... morals (if they can be called that) through the missions you and others have been sent on, as well as talking to the other members. The Butch isn't the bloodthirsty killer the Media wants you to think, but what The Butch wants, The Butch gets, though always for good reason, and with planning. You thought well of The Butch, for The Butch seemed to care about the family that had been built with the higher-ranking members, and the low-rankers were never sent of suicide missions. Add to that the fact that drug use or dealing was not tolerated in the slightest, the protection the mob offered to businesses and other establishments was both worth something (due to the state of both the city and its Force) and at a fair price, as well as the fact that hits could not be ordered on just anyone by just anyone, you thought The Butch was a nice person, at least for the leader of a mob/resistance effort - not The Butcher that the Media would have you beleive. As such, you are excited, if not a little nervous, when the second informs you that you will be meeting The Butch today.

As you are led into a surprisingly small but well-furnished office, you observe an expensive looking mahogany desk with a couple papers scattered on it, and an incongruously standard-looking office chair whose only notable feature is that the arms are attached directly to the chair back. What catches your eye, however, however, is the one corner of the room which is cast in shadow. All you can see is the lit end of a cigar, moving slowly up and down, as if it being chewed.

The Butch steps slowly into the light. First come navy-gray combat boots, the source of the stomping noise that put the whole base on edge, because The Butch only paced when The Butch was worried, and if The Butch was worried, you should be _really_ worried. Then come khaki pants, which hint at muscular legs when The Butch takes a step. The pants are held up by a brown belt, and surmounted by a crisp white button-up which also hints at a muscular body beneath it. A square of blue cloth adds a touch of color in the left pocket. At the same moment you catch sight of The Butch's hands, which are rough and calloused, with long, strong-looking fingers. This also affords you you first glimpse at The Butch's skin tone, which is dark, but not especially so. Possibly Mediterranean, but it is hard to tell at this stage. Suddenly, the second-in-command, a blonde woman who uses far, _far_ too many long words, speaks up.

"Oh, stop it with the theatrics!"

The Butch sighs, saying "you're no fun. Fine, then, if it makes you happy. But come here, I haven't seen you all day." The Butch then steps fully out of the light and around the desk to where the blonde woman is standing, transferring the cigar from mouth to ashtray without stopping. The first thing you notice is the tattoo below the left eye, which is distinctly Egyptian and answers your question about skin tone. However, then the rest of the face comes into focus.

It is indisputably that of a woman. Other details follow suit - the bulges below the shirt which were not, in fact, overlarge pectorals; the dark hair, too long and yet not long enough to be a man's; a million other little details. ~~The Butch~~ _She_ lent down and gave the blonde woman a peck, which was met by an annoyed frown, followed by said blonde pulling The Butch down by the collar into a longer kiss. You turn away, slightly embarrassed by the display. 

Then it hits you.

**Author's Note:**

>  **butch** (bo͝oCH), INFORMAL  
>  _adjective_  
>  having an appearance or other qualities of a type traditionally seen as masculine.  
>  _noun_  
>  a lesbian whose appearance and behavior are seen as traditionally masculine.
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
